Under a roof,full of many people
by IlovePasta
Summary: Alexen is stuck with a bunch of people she's known for too long. Now she has to take care of them. But most of the people there,like her. Whatever. She'll handle it. Baby hetalia characters,younger hetalia characters,included.


** ^^ Hi Guyz. I'm back with another story! But...then I can't be back with another one,because I'm going to be really busy for 4 weeks. -Sigh- Oh well.. Anyways,I hope you guys enjoy this story. ^^ I was also busy on Alfred's birthday. :I**

Chapter 1: A handful.

"So,Alexen do you come here often?" That's what Rome said to me,more like SAYS to me all the time. "Yes,Rome. I live here,with you and Germania-san." I hummed the song Roderich was playing on his piano. It was probably Beethoven or something,cause he plays that song all the time. Antonio and Gilbert came rushing down for no complete reason,  
as usual. But,you know. That's how they are. Obnoxious. You think I'm related to these..these...Idiots? Well,I'm not. Think again.

From behind me-While I was washing dishes-Gilbert put his hands over my eyes. "Guess who,Kesesese." I rolled my eyes. "It's Gilbert,now go away." I stepped on his foot. He took his hands off my face. "Ow,That hurt dammit!" He sighed,and got a wurst out of the fridge. " ,you better heat that up." I was like a mom to some,sister to some,and to most,a girlfriend,  
or crush. "Ja,ja. I'm getting to it." He got a plastic plate. I switched the plate to a microwavable plate. He sighed,and rolled his eyes,setting it in the microwave. Once I finished washing dishes,I grabbed a tray full of milk bottles,and walked up the stairs to the baby countries.

Arthur was in-charge of the babies while I was gone. "Arthur,get the milk for the babies." He looked up,and pointed to the Canadian,and the American babies who were sleeping on him.  
"Ooooh..." I sighed,and set the milk on the table. "COME AND GET IT!" All the babies, and or toddlers charged to the milk,but Romano. He was as red as a tomato when he realized I was staring at him. "Si,Romano? Do you want some milk?" He blushed even more. "U-Uh..W-Whatever,dammit..." I walked over to him with a bottle,and picked him up. He had the bottle in his mouth,  
as I swayed back and forth. Usually,Alfred would be awake saying,"Hey Alexen! Am I the hero,or what?" I always had to agree with the squirt.

"Ohohonhon...I see Alexen has invaded Romano's Vital Regions..~" I glared at him,as Arthur was throwing swears,and curses at him. "No,Francis,I'm not." Romano finally fell asleep. I laid him next to his brother,Veneziano. I could never tell if it was a boy or girl..So I call Veneziano a boy. Francis walked up to me,and held my waist. "Why don't you take my vital regions..~?" I pushed him away,and sighed. "W-Whatever. I need to bring You and the.."Bad Touch Trio" to school. Including Japan,Russia,and China. Seems that they can't drive themselves to work,or school." I walked down the stairs to see Antonio waiting for me down there. "Hoy,Senorita,Elizaveta is going to ballet class remember?" Elizaveta sat up. "What? I'm a boy! Why would I go to that..chilling place?" Turning to Antonio I mouthed,'I told you not to tell her..' Then I looked back to Elizaveta. "Lizzy-chan,You need to learn something. So,I signed you up for dancing class." The smile on my face seemed to annoy her. "Whatever." She muttered. "You guys get in the car. Gilbert picked Elizaveta up,and put her in the car. I sat in the front,and sighed.

First,I dropped off 'The Bad Touch Trio" at school,with the others. Antonio decided to blow a kiss me,and then he'd run back,and actually kiss me. Just to get the girls there jealous. I heard them say,  
"Why is she already driving?" And, "She's supposed to be at school." I honestly didn't care.. Then I brought Lizzy to dancing class. China was the teacher of the class. "Bye Wang-kun.~ Bye Lizzy-chan."  
I waved to them,and I drove off.

When I came home,Rome was sitting on his butt,as usual. He was talking about me. Germania seemed..irritated. Alfred,and Matthew were playing in the play-room,and they saw me. "Alexen!" It was so cute how they said it in unison.. They hugged my legs,and I laughed. Arthur was going to refill his tea cup,but he almost dropped it at the sight of me laughing,and smiling I guess. Under his breath he muttered,"Cute.." I picked up the two of them,and put them on my shoulders. "Big sister is strong!" Matthew laughed,and held onto my head. I marched up the stairs,and into their room. I set them down on their car shaped carpet,and watched what they got out of their toy box. Of course,Matthew showed me Kumajiro. "This is Kuma-kun. Say Hi,Kuma!" he made Kumajiro say hi,by moving his mouth.  
They were so cute. I played with America,by being the bad guy along with the Maple Hero.(Canada.) For the whole day,I played with them. We got interuppted by a certain someone...

** Hehe. I'll make you guys decide on which person who it could be.~ It has to be from Hetalia. ^^ I hoped you liked this! ** 


End file.
